Master Chief Demon Of The Ninja World
by Senselessgrrinder
Summary: Master Chief Spartan-117. John Wakes up in a strange world, stranded without any form of UNSC help or Cortana, what is john to do when his new enemys control the very element's. Johnxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up, The Usual, Kill A Demon**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

Narrators POV

When you wake up from stasis, you would usually expect to be inside a stasis room, inside a ship, in space. Well one Spartan John-117 woke up from stasis in front of what appears to be a shrine. Now usually you would freak out about waking up in a strange place, but not John. With his years of training and experience for and in war, he immediately begins to look the area over for possible exits and any hostile life, whether it is native or alien.

Spartan John-117 POV

Waking up in front of a shrine isn't what had me on edge; no it was the lack of the AI terminal I had put Cortana in and or the general lack of technology. Looking around my stasis pod I noticed there was no weaponry accepts the knife I had on me.

A small flashing light brought my attention to a small terminal inside the pod. Pressing a few buttons I discovered it to be a recorded voice message from... "_Cortana_". I pressed play.

"John if you're listening to this it means your stasis pod finally kicked it and it was forced to release your from stasis. I'll put things bluntly, your pod was running out of power after about ten years drifting through space, and I finally managed a moment of clear thinking from my rampancy. I won't bother explaining my rampancy there's not enough time. I decided to concentrate power from all systems including the rescue beacon and... My own terminal" My breath hitched at this, even when I had to leave Cortana on High Charity I knew I would get a chance to rescue her later on but now. "John I know what you're thinking, and during normal circumstances I may have been able to transfer myself to the pod but I'm not under normal circumstances. I don't know how long the pod will stay active my rampancy is now even interfering with basic problem solving capabilities. I have also decided to eject the pod because other minor systems may draw on the pods power. This will be the last time you will hear me John and thank you". The terminal soon after the message ended lost all power.

I didn't know what to think, I've been sleeping for an unknown amount of time, and I'm in an unknown location and Cortana is now... gone. But like all good Spartans, like the Spartan I am I will keep moving.

Hitting the emergency release valves the pod door ejected forward slamming into the wall on the far side of the room. Stepping out of the pod I turned around and observed what had been in a way my coffin. The pod stood about three meters tall, and one and half meters wide. The outside looked to have aged considerably; there were signs of damage and rust over the majority of the pod, leaving it looking like a giant lump of useless metal. _"I must have been out at the least 100 years and that's considering if the pod kept running into problems. The crumpling at the bottom gives obvious signs of my crash landing on this planet"_. But what really caught my attention was the large amount of gold and silver varying in shapes and sizes from simple coins to large detailed ingots of gold, paintings ranging from landscapes of places I have never seen, portraits of various women clothed or naked. _"I wonder if I can find some way to fix my inhibited sex drive"_. Not that I'm incapable but it would probably make it easier. And what appeared to be a large number of scrolls surrounding the pod. From this point of view I could now easily see that this was in fact a treasure room. Now if the chair sitting in front of all of this treasure and paintings of multiple women was anything to go on, it appears a man really likes to watch his treasure. The opening of the door brought me back out of my observations.

Guard's POV

Hearing a loud crash coming from the treasure room behind me had me nearly flying through the roof. After calming down a fair a bit I drew my katana took hold of the door handle and made my way in.

What I expected to see was a person attempting to raid the treasure room from the many windows that my employer had to have in here so he could; and I quote, "so I can look upon the natural beauty that is my reward for hard work". If you can call bottle necking a small village's economy through threats, force and lies hard work. No what I saw was what appeared to be a seven foot tall green armoured giant with one single golden eye looking right at me. Now I've never really been one for fighting, not that I can't defend myself, I just don't actively look for trouble. So I proceeded to scream like a little girl and faint.

John's POV

I watched the unconscious form of a human who just entered the room, saw me, freeze, scream, and then faint. "That was unexpected" was all I could say.

I walked over the man and flipped him unto his back. There wasn't anything special about him apart from the sword he had iron-gripped in his hand. Seeing as he had shortly entered after I had ejected the pod door I came to the conclusion he was standing guard outside. I decided that since he was an armed guard it may be safe to assume that anybody else in the building would be armed as well, so I proceeded to easily pry the sword from the unconscious mans grip and using the magnetic plate on my back attached it.

Now being armed with some basic weaponry I decided now would be the best time to leave before more people decided to come and investigate. Walking out of the room I noticed that I was at the end of a decently long hallway. The treasure room was located on the left side of hallway; looking further down I noticed two more doors on the same wall as the treasure room. Making my way down to the first door, I stopped and listened. Hearing nothing from the other side I entered. There were a large number of bags located around the room and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. I exited the room and made my way to the next door.

I was half way down to the last door in the hallway when a loud scream shattered the silence. I reacted quickly, I sprinted the rest of the way. I booted the door in effectively reducing the wooden door to splinters. What I saw made my blood boil. Now I was never one to get angry easily and only a few people knew what did. Cortana was one of those people. What I saw was a man forcing himself on a woman in her late twenties on bed. Wasting no time I ran to the man and booted him off head first, well that was my intention, but in my anger I forgot about my severely augmented strength and ended up taking his head off instead.

Tsunami POV

I was just an ordinary mother, with average skills with above average looks. The man whose name that no longer deserves to be spoken from my mouth had betrayed my son and me. We had believed him a good man in a time of need. He had saved my son from drowning, and effectively made his way into our lives. But that was never his intention. I had discovered he was in fact a man working for Gatou who had been strangling our economy from the moment he arrived in the land of waves. He sold me off to Gatou's men and gave them the location to our home.

"_Flashback Jutsu"_

_I was inside my home preparing lunch for Inari and Him. My home was small but had two floors. The first was the dining room and kitchen. The entrance was in the dining room that led outside to a bridge into the forest surrounding my home. The top floor had four rooms and one bathroom and toilet._

_There was a knock at the door, so I put down the knife I was using and made my way to the front door. When I opened it I was immediately pushed back by a man standing in the entrance with a sinister grin. It was him Inari's adoptive father and my husband "Kaiza". On both sides stood two men armed with katanas._

"_Zanti grab the woman, Basu go upstairs and grab the brat, Gato will be happy to know he has another bitch and a brat to sell" Ordered Kaiza loudly._

_The last thing I saw was the hilt of the katana coming down on my head._

"_Flashback Kai"_

My son and I were taken and imprisoned to be sold of as slaves to wealthy men or woman in favour of Daimyos and Kages to gain political foot holds. And here I was now about to be raped by a man who had obviously no idea what a bath was.

During my struggles to not be taken, I never noticed the door being reduced to splinters, or the seven foot tall green armoured giant entering the room. But I noticed him when suddenly the man above had his head taken off by a very large boot. I laid there confused at first but quickly threw it away in favour of escaping the blood shower I was currently under.

Johns POV

The woman I saved seemed to lay there confused at first about what just happened but quickly came to her senses when she found her herself being sprayed in blood. I helped the woman move the body and offered my hand to help her off the bed. She looked at my hand then up to my face or my helmet in this case. She then got off the bed and stood on her own. I lowered my hand. "Who are you, you don't look like one of Gato's men" she asked? I stayed silent for few moments deciding wether to tell her my rank and position or just tell her my name seeing as I have no idea whether I'm in UNSC controlled space, or was I asleep so long it possibly doesn't even exist anymore. I stuck with protocol.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 ma'am, and no I don't work for this Gatou you speak of" I stated with practised monotone. She flinched at how dead my voice appeared to be. "Do you require any assistance ma'am" I asked this time with a bit of gentleness in my voice. I had realized during my time that when dealing with women or children who had gone through a traumatic experience needed to be handled with care. She seemed to only slightly relax at my tone, but still had her guard up, understandable considering the situation.

She seemed to think a few moments before letting out a breath. "Yes I do need help, my son and I were kidnapped and brought here to use as blackmail against my father who is building a bridge to open up new trading opportunities". She took a breath. "I want to get my son, escape the land of waves and go to the village of Konoha my father is currently staying in so as to avoid this happening again" She said. Like I said before I was never one to get angry easily, but with every word she spoke my anger increased. I made a simple lead the way gesture so as not to give away the anger that would be in my voice.

Tsunami POV

I lead the way to where I believe they were keeping the children. I looked behind me to the blood covered giant behind me. I shivered at what happened just moments ago. To say he was effective in combat would be a severe understatement.

"Flashback Jutsu"

_We made our way out the room only to come face to face with a large number of guards numbering about 13 coming to investigate the disturbance the Spartan- as he called himself- had made. They immediately drew there katanas and made to attack. Thing is they never got the chance. The giant with speed that betrays his size had moved and begun tearing them apart, literally. The first guy he got a hold was by the head and with a quick motion detached it from his body. The head was the thrown at another distracting him long enough for the Spartan to grab his arms and remove them with sheer force. The sound of flesh tearing and bones snapping was all I heard and watched for the couple minutes it took for him to mow his way through them all._

_He was flanked by one of the guards who finally managed to get hit in at the Spartans head, only for it to bounce of what appeared to be some kind of barrier surrounding him. Spartan quickly spun around grabbed the offending guards hand and twisted it. A crunch was heard and the guard screamed in agony but was quickly silenced when Spartan drove the now reversed blade into the wielders throat. Spartan continued on uninhibited._

_Now I was never one to condone an act of violence but I was giddy with happiness watching him tear his way through these bastards. By the time I came around there was only one guy left. He had pissed himself if the soaking wet patch on the front of his pants was anything to go by and by the smell, also shit himself. Spartan walked towards but I quickly called out "stop". Spartan stopped and turned to look at me, I simply walked up to him and took the sword of his back. I then made my way to the last man alive._

"_Wh...wh...What a...are you doing" the last man asked me? I tilted my head to side and put on a thinking face while holding the sword on my shoulder. I then smiled kindly._

"_That's simple" I said sweetly, I then scowled "killing you". I drove the sword through the man's heart then let the sword go, leaving it impaled inside the man's chest. I turned around to see Spartan looking at me... well at least I think he is. "What" I asked? He said nothing but made a motion for me to continue._

"Flashback Kai"

I looked at my hands as my thoughts travelled back to the moment I drove the katana the man's chest. I have always wondered if ninja found it easy to kill a person or another ninja and now I know. It's very easy. As I walked a question came to me, "Spartan" I called in a questioning tone. I didn't need to turn around to know he was listening, "do you find it easy to kill"? I heard him stop walking, and I did as well to listen to his response.

John POV

I stopped walking when she asked if I found it easy to kill. Truthfully I had never asked or been asked the question. I never pondered on whether it was easy to kill or not. I simply killed because that was what I was trained to do and it was what I had to do at the time. Thinking back I found it very hard to kill Arbiter, actually I never managed to kill him before we became allies and after that I lost all interest in killing him. "Spartan" I heard the woman call. I looked up at her, trying to find a reason.

"I truly don't know ma'am. I've killed simply because it's what I'm trained to do" I replied. She seems to think for a moment then a small look of confusion crossed her face.

"Have you ever asked why you had to kill before" she asked? Again I stop to think.

"No" is all I said.

Narrators POV

The two eventually found Inari and a large number of other children in cages. After releasing them Tsunami and Inari cried in each other's arms for a few minutes. They just sat there and held each other seeking comfort. Spartan simply stood of to the side keeping Tsunami, Inari and the other children in view. After a little while John walked up to Tsunami and spoke. "Ma'am we need to move, staying here only raise's our chances of been captured or killed before we escape and it will be all the more difficult considering the large number of children we now have following us" John said authoratively. Tsunami looked up at John and nodded. She picked herself up and started giving instructions to the children.

The group moved quickly and quietly. Mainly thanks to John keeping lead while Tsunami worked on keeping the children calm, even Inari was helping by acting brave. Despite the clear sign of fear in his eyes.

They ran into a few patrols and were able to coax (torture) directions out of the survivors of each encounter before killing them.

After some more walking, they finally found the exit.

John's POV

When we finally made it outside, we were treated to the sight of a man carrying a ridiculously large broadsword and a masked person whose gender I couldn't identify through the clothing, standing in a clearing a couple dozen meters in front of us. "Identify yourself" I called out. The man seemed to chuckle while there was no visible response from the woman or man I didn't know yet.

"It seems the little rat attempted a rescue with no Intel on the enemy Haku" the man said. I showed no response to the taunt but kept my guard up. I regretted not grabbing another sword during one of the skirmishes.

"It appears to be that way lord Zabuza" Responded the masked figure, with a voice totally devoid of life but clearly feminine. I flinched at hearing the now identified woman's voice. _"She sounds exactly like the Spartans II when they first spoke. No mind of their own" I thought sadly._ But knowing the girl had been brainwashed angered me considerably.

"What have you done to that girl" I asked with barely restrained fury. The man now identified as Zabuza laughed loudly and responded.

"Whatever do you mean rat, she is simply a loyal tool with no other purpose than to serve me, on the battlefield" he paused a few moments but I could see the grin forming under his bandages," or off the battlefield" he said laughing.

I moved.

Zabuzas POV

I was shocked this green armoured giant or whatever he was moved with surprising speed. I reached behind me but my body flinched agianst the sudden movement, my body must still be damged from my previous fight and i paused for just a moment, but by the time I was able to grab Kubikiribocho he was already in front of me. "Wha-"I was cut off by a massive right fist to my gut that I crumpled over unconscious.

Hakus POV

I didn't see him move at all and by the time I registered his new position the fight was already over. Zabuza the man who took me then placed loyalty and an obedience seal on me was unconscious, hanging limply over the right arm of the giant.

Narrators POV

Everyone stood still even the children, staring in awe at the display of speed despite the armour being worn. John quickly proceeded to finish the job. He moved both hands up to Zabuzas head and with a quick yet powerful twist, Zabuza was now permanently looking over his shoulder. At that exact moment Haku screamed in agony. She felt like something was crushing her head from all sides, yet as quickly as the pain came it was gone and she finally felt free. "_The seals, they're broken_" Haku whispered.

John stood over Zabuzas body confused at what this Haku girl said. "What's a seal" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

Narrators POV

John stands tall outside a small two story home where Tsunami, her son Inari, Haku and he have just arrived. He immediately begins looking the area over, spotting any areas where he can set-up, traps, ambush's and even lookout positions. After doing this he notices the condition of the house. Windows shattered, front door broken down, what appears to be slash marks and cuts on all sides of the house as if someone tried cutting it down with a sword. "Our home" sobbed Tsunami, and broke down into tears. Inari was fairing no better but he held strong for his mother's sake. Haku was sympathetic, now able to show emotions without those seals that were apparently in use on her mind. John sighed.

Johns POV

"_I really don't know how to deal with this"_. Here was the woman Tsunami's home in ruins, or very near breaking down into ruins. I didn't know anything about loss really. The only real pain I felt was maybe when Johnson was killed by "Guilty spark" and when I heard Cortanas message back in the cryo pod.

"Spartan is something wrong" asked Haku with concern? I looked over to her and I could see she was on the brink of tears. _"She's a sensitive one, despite her abilities"._

"_Flashback"_

_After checking Zabuzas body for anything of use Haku suggested I take Kubikiribocho or the big sword. She seemed amazed when I easily lifted the weapon with one hand and gave it a spin. After checking everything over we decided to make our way to Tsunami's home."Good to finally know your name ma'am" I said. On our way to Tsunami's home we dropped the remaining kids of in the village where a number of parents cried happy to have their children back. After many thanks we moved on._

_Haku was detailing the outline of basic knowledge of this world, with Tsunami and Inari inputting at different times. Haku mainly explained information relating to ninja, giving brief descriptions about the basic skills they have. She explained Chakra and how it was used in Jutsu, also in how it can be used to augment the human body to different degrees depending on control over said chakra. Haku along with Tsunami gave me the rundown on the other countries and what they knew about their relationships. I let out a sigh and shook my head._

"_Is something wrong" Inari asked. I shook my head._

"_No just have a head ache, it's allot to take in all at once" I replied. Inari nodded in understanding._

"_Anything else I should know Haku" I asked? She lowered her head and shut her eyes and put on a thinking face. Tsunami and Inari giggled at how it looked. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me._

"_Yes, there a people throughout the Elemental Nations who are sometimes born with a special bloodline trait otherwise known as a Kekkei Genkai. These give certain people unique and varying abilities. I myself am the last of the Hyoton or Ice release users" she showed me an example of her Hyoton and I was surprised when she pulled ice out of nowhere. She continued to explain other Kekkei Genkai she knew of. This continued until we reached Tsunami's home._

"_Flashback End"_

I shook my head in the negative. "No nothing is wrong, just thinking" I replied. She looked at me in the eyes...or visor and seemed to believe it. We both turned back to see Tsunami and Inari hugging each other tightly. "_I wonder what they'll do now. I wonder what I'll do now"._ I continued thinking for a little while before my HUD's radar picked up contacts. "We've got incoming, unknown if friendly or hostile" I said aloud. That's all it took for our group to move to the tree line and hide out of site.

A minute later a group of five people arrived at the house. One that appeared to be an elderly man suddenly ran towards the house with clear signs of distress on his face. "Father/Grandpa" yelled Tsunami and Inari at the same time and ran out of the tree line towards the elderly man. I shook my head at their recklessness but left it alone. I continued my observation of the other four making their way over, one man being supported by two boys and one girl walking of to the side.

The oldest of the four had silver hair and a mask obscuring most of his face, with a headband covering his left eye. One of the young male teenagers wore a lot of orange and bright yellow hair. The other male had black hair and a face set in what appeared to a constant frown. The girl wore a bright red Chinese dress and had pink hair. Wait pink! I looked away for a second and looked back, yup definitely pink.

The group of four calmly walked over to Tsunami, her son and her now identified father. The white haired one spoke first. "Well it's a nice reunion but..." he left the sentence to hang when the older man spoke up.

"Ah yes come right in, you may find one of the rooms intact up stairs, and Tsunami dear... we need to talk about... this" he said as he motioned his hand over the house. Tsunami nodded and was about to step inside when she suddenly stopped. She turned around and ran back in my direction while her father looked on in confusion.

She made it to the tree line and called out, "Haku, Spartan please come on out so we can talk inside". I looked over towards Haku and nodded.

Tazunas POV

My daughter stopped in the door way and she seemed to have remembered something. She quickly spun around and made her way to the forest. I looked on confused as she seemed to call out to someone. Nothing happened for a few moments until the trees parted, I gasped in fear. What appeared to be a green armoured giant stepped into view with a somewhat familiar girl following behind it?

Tsunami smiled and turned around waving for the giant to follow her. As the giant got closer the more I realized how tall it stood, easily seven foot tall. "Father meet Spartan, he saved Inari and me from Gato's men" She said dimly. That immediately pulled my attention away from the giant.

"What"!? I said outraged.

"We should discuss this inside" she said calmly. I looked her over quickly and saw she was unharmed if not covered in a bit of blood. _"How did I miss that"._

Johns POV

It was good to see Tsunami's father fretting over her safety, means he cares greatly for his family. I stood of to the side by a stairwell as Tsunami explained what happened to her and Inari. I caught a few things like, "Kaiza was one of his men", "kidnapped","almost raped until saved", "rescued and escaped". She didn't go into great detail and she missed a few things like the skirmishes inside the base and how she killed a man.

The elderly man known as Tazuna sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over to me and back to his daughter. He got up and walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. "Thank you for saving my daughter Spartan, thank you so much" he continued saying this until I finally managed to pick him up of the ground if not a bit roughly.

"I only did what was right and besides I'm not fond of such... acts so to speak" I said in monotone. Tazuna flinched at my voice. He nodded but still thanked me once more. My radar picked up three signals approaching. I looked to my left to find myself staring down at the three teenagers that had accompanied Tazuna. They stood their staring at me for a few seconds.3...2...1...

"Holy shit" yelled the orange one. The pink haired one fainted and the frowning one looked visibly shaken by my presence. The orange one pointed at me and yelled, "Who the hell are you". I looked towards Tsunami and she was smiling at the orange ones antics, while Tazuna seemed to have found a gourd and was drinking alcohol, if the red developing flush was anything to go by. "Hey don't ignore me" he continued yelling.

I looked back towards him and he immediately stopped yelling and now looked nervous, as if he had attracted the attention of some predator. In sense he had. "Master Chief Spartan-117, Chief or Spartan will also suffice" I said. He seemed to relax but maintained his guard. He looked me over and his eyes widened and once again pointed at me.

"How the hell did you get Zabuzas sword Chief" he yelled again. The entire atmosphere around the Spartan froze. The frowner was slowly edging his hand towards a small pouch on his right leg while the orange one was doing the same just on his left leg. Tazuna had now moved in front of Tsunami protectively if not a little shakily, obvious influence from alcohol.

I raised both my hands if front of me in a placating manner, I then spoke, "simple really I killed him and took it".

"That's impossible Kakashi Sensei already killed him hours ago" Spoke the frowning one calmly, his hand still twitching, wanting to grab a kunai. "So unless you took the sword from an already dead corpse, you're lying". Tsunami suddenly pushed her way forward and stood in front of me.

"Stop, what he said is true, Haku over there can verify it" Tsunami shouted while pointing towards Haku. Both boys paused and looked at her then over to Haku. Haku looked at them and then to me. I nodded. She nodded back then looked back to the boys. She reached behind her and pulled out the mask she was first wearing when we met. Both boys immediately charged, drawing small knives from their respective pouches. "Wai-"her cry fell on death ears. I moved.

I moved around Tsunami and charged forward, covering the small distance between me and Haku almost instantly. I stood in front of her reached and grabbed the small knives and twisted them yanking them from the boys grip. They stopped moving forward and jumped backwards trying to maintain distance but I wouldn't have any of that. I moved forward once again, dropping the knives on the way. Moving in front of the frowner I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him towards the orange one. They crashed together and rolled back in a mess of limbs. "Listen before you act" I said coldly. Everyone shivered around me.

Sasuke POV

I didn't even see him move. From being behind us, then in front of us, disarming us easily. We stopped and jumped backwards, but he moved forward, grabbed me and through me at Naruto where we fell to the ground in a mess. He's strong; I need that strength to beat "him".

"Listen before you act". Those words were cold, yet full of authority. I froze

Naruto POV

"_Huh, what the hell just happened?"_ I said quietly.

"Listen before you act". I stopped immediately. That's the kind of ton Jiji would use on me when I did something real stupid. I stopped and I listened.

Johns POV

The two boys remained silent and looked at me the attention solely on me. I pointed towards Haku and said one thing. "Listen". They nodded and turned their attention towards Haku. She breathed in and then spoke.

"My name is Haku and I used to help Zabuza Momochi, until Spartan here released me from the loyalty and obedience seals placed on me". Frowners and orange one's eyes opened wide at that information. "I saved him from being killed by your team in our first confrontation by putting him in a state of false death". I caught onto that bit of information. " After escaping I revived him and we made our way back, where we ran into Spartan freeing the majority of the children captured at Gato's HQ. Spartan than enraged by Zabuzas taunts... proceeded to snap his neck killing him instantly. As a result I was freed from my seals". Both boys looked at me wide eyed.

"So he not only saved prisoners from Gato but you from Zabuza" Frowner asked. Haku nodded. He stood up and dusted himself off. "My name is Sasu-". But was interrupted by the orange one jumping up and yelling.

"Hey my names Naruto Uzumaki believe it". I nodded at him and then looked back to frowner and motioned for him to continue.

"Before I was interrupted I was saying my names Sasuke Uchiha and the last member of my clan" he said passively. I nodded.

After all the commotion settled down and Sakura woke from unconsciousness and introduced herself, Tsunami, Inari, Haku and I explained to the three Genin ninja what had transpired. Of course I left out my waking up from cryo sleep in Gato's base.

"Well I'm sure everybody is tired and is in need of rest so please rest" said Tsunami. Everyone agreed and went off to sleep. I on the other hand waited until everyone was out of site before exiting the house. I looked around, seeing nobody I took of running away from the house.

Tsunamis POV

I woke to sunlight striking my eyes and cursed quietly before getting up. I changed into fresh clothes or what was left of them. I had forgotten my clothing was soaked in blood. I walked out of my room to find all the ninja downstairs already talking amongst themselves. I heard whispers of "Chief", "Spartan" and other such related words to the man who saved me. "Hello" I said kindly with a bright smile.

"Morning" they all said at the same time. They turned to each other again then back to me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What is it" I asked? They looked at each other then back to me.

"Have you seen this Spartan at all today miss" Kakashi asked. I had gotten a basic rundown the last night. I shook my head. I then realized he hadn't been seen or heard at all last night. A sudden flare of panic exploded within me. I rushed to the front door and opened it only to run into something hard and heavy, very heavy. I was knocked to the ground dazed. I looked up to see a familiar gold material.

"Spartan we were beginning to worry, we wondered where you were" I asked with clear concern in my voice. He offered a hand which I took and he then spoke.

"Hunting Gato" he said simply. Everyone stopped. They then realized what he was holding in his hand' Gato's head. "He was easy to track down, and then I finished him".

Normal POV

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. If what he had been told by his team was true then Gato would have gone into hiding after finding out his base was infiltrated and losing Zabuza and Haku would put a big dent in his plans. But how did he track Gato. The amount of money he would have used to cover his tracks and hide would be enough to even throw a kage off.

Naruto on the other hand was blanching at seeing an actual head and Sasuke was faring no better. Sakura had quickly fainted at the sight. Tsunami did the same. Spartan looked around and asked, "What happened". Kakashi sweat dropped at the apparent ignorance.

Kakashis POV

I looked into the golden eye of his helmet and spoke. "So what you're telling us is; you went back to Gatos' base killed his men, then proceeded to kill him". Spartan nodded. "How"? He didn't speak for a few moments obviously thinking on how to tell the story.

"Well after returning to Gatos' HQ I began clearing them out. Gato obviously didn't expect to be attacked again so quickly, giving him no time to escape. After finding him and beheading him, I released the remaining prisoners. We gathered all the valuables and treasure and went back to the village". He continued explaining minor details such as method and results but I was mostly satisfied.

"Well your actions make it much easier for this mission to be completed and for that you have my thanks". I spoke gratefully. Truthfully I was dreading having to fight Zabuza again but boy am I glad Spartan came along. Something struck me though. He only gave a title, not a name. "Spartan can I assume the name you've given us is just a title and not your real name".

"Yes it's my rank in Military group I was a part of. Though now I'm not too sure they exist anymore" he said with a slight hint of sorrow. This left me confused.

"I'm aware of most militaries in the elemental nations, including the samurai. When was this military destroyed". I asked curiously. If he's military that means he may have weapons of some sort to share and even new Jutsu. He let out an audible sigh. He pulled what appeared to be a glass tablet from the back and placed it on the table. He then removed a small chip from his helmet. Wonder what a chip was doing in there. He inserted the chip into a small slot in the tablet and pressed a button.

Normal POV

Everyone's eyes went wide when what appeared to be letters appeared in the air. They spelt out UNSC and it had the image of an eagle around a spherical object. "This is the name of my military group, or otherwise known as United Nations Security Council". Everyone's attention was dead set on the device in front of them. "What I'm going to show you is my military exploits and actions during a war against an alien group known as the covenant".

"Wait, wait" interrupted Naruto. "You're telling us you've fought aliens, as in up there in space". John nodded.

"This will show you recordings of the battles I have participated in". Spartan started the recordings and everyone watched the battles John participated in. They were awed, shaken and humbled by what they watched. His many battles against overwhelming forces consisting of Elite's, Grunt's, Jackal's, Hunter's and brutes. The ferocity and sheer brutality they showed left the group of ninja sick.

Kakashi had seen some questionable acts during his time but what he watched showed him how small such acts compared to what Spartan watched. Naruto finally realised how easy he had it compared to the kids of the worlds out there. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just watched till the end. Sakura cried and sobbed.

The recording finished hours later. The four ninja didn't know what to say. "That's my life right there" Spartan said calmly. They now understood why he was so emotionless. Those kinds of things would easily break a Kage they all thought. "I only recently just woke up from cryo sleep; Cortana had sacrificed herself to save me".

"Spartan how long have you been asleep exactly" asked Kakashi.

"I can't be sure, but at least one hundred years, but considering the damage and age of the pod, much...much longer". The four ninja seemed to relax slightly. With at least a hundred year time span they were safe.

"I'm going for a walk" Said Sasuke. He got up and left the house.

"Same here" spoke Naruto but with much less enthusiasm then earlier.

"I'm going upstairs" said Sakura, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Kakashi simply stood up and exited the house as well, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

John POV

I sighed. Was it the right thing to do, showing them my war filled life. I don't know but, I will deal with the consequences as always.

Sasukes POV

I punched a tree. I couldn't believe it. Spartan lost so much, even others like him yet he showed no thirst for vengeance against those aliens. He only fought because it was what he was supposed to do. No need for thanks or reward, fighting simply because he has to fight. "I wonder, is vengeance really all it's cut out be" I asked myself.

Thinking on it, I had been alone ever since he killed them all. I've pushed people away so I could focus on my goal or is for another reason. And as soon as he thought that an answer dawned on him. "Damn it"

Naruto POV

I sat on the pier outside the house and thought over what I had watched. "I'm weak, too weak" I said. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I need to be stronger to protect my precious people; I need to be stronger to stop things like that from happening".

Inside the Seal on Naruto (Kyuubi POV)

"Never thought, I would end up respecting a human. But what that Spartan has done, makes heroes like the first Hokage look like normal men. What he's fought makes me look like an insignificant problem". These were the words that left the Kyuubi's mouth. Maybe I should give the kid a chance.

Sakura POV

I need to change, if things like that can happen; I need to be much stronger if I want to help people. "I have to change".

Kakashi POV

I'm not even in the mood to read "Icha Icha". Spartan he's...he's... what the hell do I even call him. Calling him hero or war veteran wouldn't even scratch the surface of what he deserves. "Sensei I seem to have found someone I respect even more than you".

Normal POV

That night was quiet. Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari didn't ask anything because they had seen just a small snippet of the recording and couldn't handle it. The four ninja on the other hand watched it all. But Spartan he had lived it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

**I would like to thank everyone for their positive reviews, on my Crossover. Due to some suggestions through private messaging a few ideas might be brought in. Don't know if I will give Chief a harem, I don't think that's where I'm heading though. Other than that, Thank You.**

Normal POV

The next morning went by quickly. The group were pulled into celebrations after Gato's death, many asking questions about how they did it. Kakashi held his hands up in a silencing motion. "Sorry to inform you but my team had very little to do with Gatos death if anything at all" said Kakashi loudly. "In fact that honour goes to Spartan" he motioned behind him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey where's Chief, he's going to miss the party" stated Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Way to state the obvious dobe" said Sasuke passively. To Narutos surprise Sakura made no comment. He wondered if something was wrong with her.

"Okay, calm down" said Kakashi. "I'll go look for him so you wait here and besides I need to talk to him anyway". This caught his team's attention. Naruto was about to speak up but a stern gaze from Kakashi silenced him and the rest of his team. "You guys stay here and enjoy the party". Kakashi quickly disappeared with a shunshin.

Tsunami walked up to team 7 and asked, "Do you have any idea why Spartan wouldn't show up, I'm sure I told him about it"? They just shrugged their shoulders.

John POV

I found myself standing in front of the cryo pod I woke up in. I was thinking on whether I should try and contact the UNSC or whatever human government now in control. A blip on my radar alerted me to someone's presence. I turned around and found myself facing team 7's leader Kakashi. He was reading a small orange book. "You know you're missing the party" he said, never taking his eyes of the book.

I nodded. "Don't intend to go" I said quietly. Kakashi looked up from his small book. "I never, like the majority of the Spartans, was a social person". A look of understanding crossed Kakashi face, but it quickly turned serious.

Kakashi POV

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the most likely less then pleasant reaction to a suggestion I had. "Spartan is there any chance you would be willing to give the armour up" I asked? Spartan turned his head towards me, but I noticed the slight change in posture, from passive to combat ready. I stopped him by holding up a hand. "I'm not suggesting you turn the armour over to my village or any other villages for that matter".

"Then what are you suggesting" Spartan asked. His voice seemed relaxed but I could hear and feel the tension building.

"What I'm suggesting is destroying the armour and this pod of yours, so as to stop it from falling into the wrong hands" I said bluntly. It was easy enough to tell Spartan was the kind of person who liked it if people go straight to the point. "There are people of this world who wouldn't hesitate to use underhanded tricks to obtain your armour and use it as a weapon instead, other than the fact that such a level of technology I believe is too dangerous to exist here". Spartan relaxed and after a moment nodded.

He turned around and faces the pod.

Tsunami POV

Everyone was cheering and partying loudly finally happy to be free of Gato and his strangle hold on our village. It had been a little over three hours since Kakashi went looking for Spartan and neither one had turned up since. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were getting restless despite how they appeared to be enjoying everything. "Hello". A sudden voice from behind me had me nearly jumping out of my skin. I turned around and came face to face with Kakashi who seemed to be leading an unknown man.

I managed to calm my beating heart and in the meantime, Team 7 had made their way over. "Where have you been Kakashi Sensei, were getting worried" said Sakura, happy to see her teacher was okay. "And who is that"? Everyone turned around to face the newcomer, who for some reason had a familiar feeling surrounding him.

The man was standing near or a little over 210 cm tall. He was fairly muscular, and it showed on his face which seemed to be set in stone. His eyes colour was an ethereal glowing sky blue. He had strong cut features and was wearing a black muscle shirt with some basic ANBU pants that were a bit too short stopping half way down his shins and wore some basic black leather boots. His hair was a very light blonde nearing on pale white, which was short and cropped.

"It's Spartan" Kakashi said simply. I and Team 7 stared wide eyed at the unmasked soldier. I immediately thought one thing, Hunk.

John POV

They were staring wide eyed at me like I was some kind of exotic animal, and the look I was getting from Tsunami was slightly unnerving. "Where's your armour Chief" asked Naruto curiously? I looked over to him and the rest of Team 7 who also looked like they wanted to know.

"I deemed it necessary to destroy it and the pod, it was to keep it from falling into the wrong hands" I replied. Being out of my armour and in front of people exposed like this was making me very uncomfortable. But I knew I would have to get used to it.

"_Flashback" _

_Normal POV_

_John moved his hands up and released the seal on his helmet, a hiss was heard and then with a click the helmet came off. "It's been a long time since I breathed air in that wasn't filtered by the MJOLNIR armour" he said tiredly. He turned the helmet around and looked at his face in the reflection of the visor. It was no surprise to him to see his eyes glowing slightly, the result of vision enhancements. He placed the helmet inside the pod and proceeded to remove the rest of his armour._

_Kakashi just stood at the back of the room silently. Truthfully he was surprised at how easily he accepted the idea. The armour pretty much gave him all the boosts he needed to match or even beat some high level Jonin. "Are you sure you want to do this Spartan, it was only a suggestion" he asked? John didn't stop but he did answer._

"_I know". He removed his shoulder pads first then unlatched his chest plate which fell forward unto the ground cracking and leaving a small crater surrounding it in the wooden flooring, the same happened with the back plate. Kakashi looked at the apparently massively weighted armour wide eyed. He walked forward and around Spartan, who watched with just the slightest upward curve on his lips. Kakashi knelt down grabbed the armour and tried to pick up the armour. Well tried. Despite his attempts it wouldn't budge from where it was on the ground._

"_How much does you armour weigh" asked Kakashi breathing a bit heavy from his attempt._

_John let a small chuckle escape. "When weighed all together, at least several tonnes" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Kakashi was speechless. He thought he got his strength from the armour but here was evidence to contrary. John continued to remove his armour eventually piling it all into the pod. Kakashi observed as he seemed to fiddle with the back plate of his armour._

_John nodded then turned around. "We need to leave now" he said commandingly. Kakashi while instinctually wanting to listen repressed it._

"_Don't you need to destroy the armour first" he asked. John shook his head._

"_No, I've set it in a looping bypass that will eventually cause it to overload and selfdestruct in a couple of hours". Kakashi nodded seemingly understanding what he said, mainly the selfdestruct part. "But the only issue is the five kilometre blast radius". Kakashi went wide eyed suddenly very grateful for the couple of hours to escape._

"_Shall we go then, also I think you're going to need new clothes" Kakashi stated more than said. John nodded in acceptance._

"_Flashback End"_

John POV

All of a sudden a massive explosion rocked the area of in the distance taking a large chunk of the forest with it. Naruto and Sasuke pulled kunai out of their pouches and got in a ready stance, wondering if there were any remaining thugs that would want revenge for Gatos death. "Relax guy's, that was just Spartans armour selfdestructing" said Kakashi, who was reading his orange book, once again grateful for the escape time.

"That was your armour exploding. More like a freaking cart load equivalent of paper bombs going off" Yelled Naruto. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the destruction caused by the selfdestructing armour and shivered. He didn't want the armour anymore.

Normal POV

After explaining to people who John was- real name withheld-and what caused the explosion, people began to cheer and party again. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Naruto was inhaling ramen like air, Sasuke stood of to the side but was quickly running from a group of fan girls, and Sakura was of to the side talking to Kakashi about improving her training which he agreed to help with.

Tazuna was unconscious surrounded by many bottles of sake which had many people laughing and yelling things about that being the usual. Inari was playing with the other kids and Tsunami could be found standing with John watching over the party.

"You know Spartan I'm truly grateful for what you done for us and our village" Said Tsunami. John looked over the people enjoying themselves, cheering, laughing. He was never really lucky enough to ever see these things. Being on constant standby for a covenant attack never gave one the chance to appreciate a hard earned victory.

"I was only doing what I was trained to do" John spoke plainly. Tsunami looked up to John, she could see the sorrow and pain in his ethereal eyes.

"What will you do now" she asked?

"I don't know" he replied. "I have no purpose here, no reason to fight, no reason to live" he continued. "I am a soldier bred and built for war, with no war to fight". Tsunami could only hold back tears and sobs. This man had been through so much yet now he had nothing. Was fate truly that cruel?

"You know you could always join a village and become a ninja" said Kakashi who suddenly appeared next to Tsunami; causing her to let out a small 'eep', then glare at the ninja. "Any village you joined would benefit greatly from your presence, and not just because you can physically out do high level Jonin" 'even with a chakra boost' Kakashi added as an afterthought, "but also your military and combat experience". John nodded in understanding. Tsunami was saddened by the possibility that John would leave and suddenly an idea came to her.

"You know Spartan... I remember you promising me that once we escaped Gato that you'd take us away from here and to Konoha" said Tsunami, smiling gently. John sweat dropped at the blatant use of a promise that really didn't even matter anymore, to blackmail him into a village of her choosing.

"So Konoha is it" asked Kakashi chuckling. John let out a sigh.

"That's how it seems to be" John replied, a sudden feeling of exhaustion passing over him. Tsunami beamed at the chance to get to know Spartan more. She had to admit though. She didn't think she would trust so easily again but Spartan just seemed have that effect.

After the party ended, some returned to their respective homes and others split of into smaller groups continuing to celebrate. Our group returned back Tsunamis home and gathered around the table that was made courtesy by Tazuna.

"Okay Tazuna how long until you finish the bridge" asked Kakashi, with a seriousness that shocked his students. Tazuna thought for a few moments.

"Well with Gato dead and the fear of being killed for helping me gone, the bridge should be finished in about a month give or take a few days depending on efficiency" he replied. Kakashi nodded. John stepped forward and made himself known with a small cough.

"What if I was to provide assistance for some of the more manual jobs" John asked. Tazuna nodded already calculating things in his head.

"Actually my team can help out after their training" spoke Kakashi. This grabbed Naruto and Sasukes' attention and smiled knowing they will finally get some training; Sakura already knew what her sensei planned since she had spoken to him about it. "Plus this will help in raising their physical conditioning". Team 7 nodded in understanding.

"Well this is quite wonderful, but I'm sure we're all tired and could use some rest" said Tsunami who was already carrying a sleeping Inari up stairs. Everyone agreed and went upstairs as well, but John held Kakashi back.

"You need something Spartan" he asked curiously?

"Yes. Do you think it will be possible to teach me how to use the chakra you ninja use" he answered with his own question? Kakashi thought for a moment. He already looks in his early thirties so most likely not, but I will have to check his chakra coils to see if he can. Actually does he even have chakra coils, he's not even from this world.

Kakashi pulled a chair out and motioned for John to sit down which he did. "I'm going to send a pulse of chakra through your body while using Sharingan eye to observe the response" he said. John wanted to ask about this Sharingan eye but left it alone for after wards.

Kakashi POV

I pulled up my headband revealing my Sharingan and then placed my hand on Spartans back, in-between his shoulder blades. I noticed he stiffened a little at the contact, an obvious response for suppressed reflexes. "I will be doing it now" I said. I then allowed some of my chakra to gather in my hand and sent it through into Spartan observing for any dormant chakra. To my immense surprise there was an immediate reaction within Spartan and his chakra system lit up like a paper bomb. My Sharingan flinched at the flare of chakra, but as quick as it came it reseeded back into a manageable level.

"Well as surprising as it is to say, congratulations Spartan, you are now capable of using chakra" I said in a happy tone.

John POV

"I will be doing it now" he said, just before there was sudden burst of energy inside me that reflexively triggered my Spartan time. I was able to feel and observe the changes the new energy inside me had in slow motion. The feeling grew very large and it felt like I would explode but it reseeded down to a more comfortable level. I came back in hearing Kakashi speaking, "...congratulations Spartan, you are now capable of using chakra".

The next month for Team 7 was learning how to walk up a tree using chakra and some sparring. Sakura was able to complete the task easily due to having smaller and easier to control reserves, while Sasuke and Naruto competed with each other to complete it. Kakashi mainly had Spartan learning the academies basic Jutsu. To Kakashi's immense surprise, John took to Chakra techniques like a fish to water. Within a week he had the Henge or transformation Jutsu, the Kawarimi or Body Replacement Jutsu and the Bunshin or Clone Jutsu down. The next exercises he went under surrounded chakra control and once again he took to it. He was able to keep a couple dozen leaves stuck to him with chakra and balanced kunai on the tip of each of his fingers on both hands, all at the same time. To say his chakra control is good would be a severe understatement. He even got tree walking down just as Sasuke and Naruto finished.

After training, Team 7 and John would help Tazuna with the construction of the bridge, to help raise their physical condition. People were left awed when they would watch spartan lift several steel beams at once and showed very little physical exertion when doing so. Team 7 gained some benefits and over the month there was a noticeable increase in their musculature. Naruto actually learned a few things and was already coming up with ideas for some traps and pranks he was planning to use when he got back home.

Team 7 would often spar amongst themselves and unsurprisingly Sasuke was the best at Taijutsu. Naruto had no style to speak of and mostly brawled but he was as his village name sake 'the Unpredictable Ninja' he was unpredictable in a fight. Sakura had some style but needed work, plus some more physical work. Spartan on the other hand was a ruthless and unrelenting during the spars he had with Kakashi. While he did avoid serious damage, he manhandled Kakashi even with an exposed Sharingan. Which surprised Sasuke but his nerves were put to rest when John told him he saw most things in slow motion during combat. This intrigued Kakashi and he questioned John about it.

Week 2 After Gatos death

During a dinner Kakashi decide ask what he meant when he saw things slower during sparring today.

"Spartan I remember you saying that during combat you saw most things in slow motion, why is that" Kakashi asked while he was reading his orange book, which John still didn't know what was about. This drew the attention of Sasuke because the Sharingan did the same thing but apparently his eyes were even better than that. Everyone else listened out of curiosity. John sighed knowing questions surrounding his abilities would eventually come up.

"Before I tell you anything, I would ask everything you hear be kept secret" John demanded more than asked. Everybody agreed. "Okay the reason my eyes and pretty much the rest of my body is like this is because I underwent physical augmentation at a young age".

How young were you when this happened. You had to at least of been in your teens" asked Kakashi? Spartan nodded his head.

"Yes, i underwent the augmentation process at the age of 14, but before that was severe if not crippling physical and mental training." said john. Everybody's eyes widened at the implications. "I was six when I was taken from my home to a facility where they intended to construct me into the soldier you see now".

"When you say taken, you mean you were kidnapped" asked Sakura? John nodded in response. Tsunami gasped, fate truly is cruel if it allowed him to be taken from his family at the age of six. "Did your parents try look for you"? He shook his head. "What, why didn't they look for you"? John knew he had to be patient so he answered calmly.

"Because they didn't know I was kidnapped. They replaced me with a flash clone, which isn't unlike the Shadow clones except this one was made of flesh and blood that would soon after die of natural causes". Nobody asked any questions, they were too busy processing the information they got. "But that is for another time, you wanted to know about my physical augmentations". Kakashi looked up and nodded.

John went on to explain the augmentations he received while leaving out most of the negative effect they could have. He started with the 'Carbide Ceramic Ossification' of his bones which made them nearly unbreakable and impossible to break under normal means, then he explained the 'Muscular enhancement injections' he received to increase his muscle density and recovery speed, then his 'Catalytic thyroid implant' to boost the growth of his muscles and bone, which had the side effect of reducing his sex drive to a nearly non-existent state, which made all the males shiver at the thought of not getting any. Then the 'Occipital Capillary Reversal' which increased his visions maximum range, clarity, how it gave him night vision and glowing eyes as a side effect. The last he explained was the 'superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites, which increased his intelligence, memory, creativity and gave him a three hundred percent improvement to his reflexes.

Everyone there couldn't believe what he had undergone at such a young age, just so his military could have an effective soldier. "Out of three hundred children taken for the augmentation process, only 33 survived". Every ones gasped and their eyed widened. "And I am most likely the last living Spartan II alive, considering the amount of time passed". Everyone lowered their heads. Sasuke could slightly sympathise with John, seeing how he is the one of the two surviving members of his clan.

Everyone that night knew one thing. John had gone through hell.

One Month after Gatos' death

Normal POV

We find John along with Team 7, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna preparing to set off for Konoha. "Tazuna are you really leaving" asked one villager. Tazuna nodded.

"Yes I am, I refuse to leave my family alone again, and I don't want them being taken again" he said sadly. Tazuna believes it's his fault his daughter and grandchild were taken, despite how they say he was only doing the right thing.

"Are you sure you want to stay Haku" Kakashi asked. She nodded in response.

"I want to help them rebuild, besides they will also need a protector and i'm willing to be their shield" She replied with a gentle smile.

"What will we name the bridge gramps" asked Inari happily. Tazuna thought on it and looked over to John. He smiled.

The bridge would later on be recognized as the starting point for one of the Elemental Nations greatest and most powerful ninja, "The Spartan Bridge".

**As you may have read it's easy to see this chapter is used get John up to date or scratch (whichever you prefer). If I think of a better name for the bridge all probably update it.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

**Once again thank you for the positive and informative reviews. I'm surprised to read that I actually seemingly under powered John, so I made some changes to CH3 to make it more apparent but not outright obvious. Most reviews asked that I give John a harem, so I announce the opening of "Johns' harem Audition".**

Normal POV

We find John, Team 7, Tsunami, her son Inari and Tazuna walking down the dirt road to Konoha at a leisurely pace, chatting, laughing a bit and overall enjoying each other's company. Tazuna and Naruto were talking quietly with one another, laughing evilly from time to time. Sakura was talking to Kakashi again about improving her chakra reserves, and learning some more offensive Jutsu. Tsunami was being kept company by Inari who was talking madly about moving to new village and making new friends, but if you watched closely you can see Tsunami throwing John the occasional glance. Sasuke was walking along side John, in a sort of uncomfortable silence, well mostly Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Walking along side Spartan not saying anything was unnerving. I try to say something but my question always gets caught in my throat. Am I afraid of the answer? No... No I'm an Uchiha we are not afraid of anything. "Spartan answer me this" I asked calmly? Well at least I thought I did, but when everyone stopped and turned to look at me, it gave me the idea I had yelled it, stupid nerves. I coughed into my hand and everyone continued walking.

"Your question" Spartan asked? I jumped just a little bit, but gained my composure.

"Have you ever wanted to get revenge for what happened to you when you were taken" I asked? He continued to walk but I could see he was thinking. At first he showed nothing in his eyes, but I caught a glimpse of hatred I knew all too well in his eyes, but then it changed to understanding.

"Yes I did" he replied calmly. I was shocked to say the least. Spartan never showed any form of desire for vengeance but clearly he did, but I did catch how he used past tense.

"What happened to change it" I asked curiously. He turned his head to look at me and stared right into my eyes and there was an easily recognizable storm of suppressed emotion.

"Tens of billions of lives, hundreds of colony worlds being wiped out changed it" he said tightening his fists. I remembered when he showed us the recording and I immediately understood. Who has time for revenge in a war torn life. "Sasuke" Spartan spoke commandingly. I stiffened but nodded in response. "What is it you want vengeance for"? I stopped and looked down at the ground.

Spartan POV

Sasuke stopped after I asked him why he wants vengeance. His hair covered his eyes and his shoulders began to tremble. Not in fear, but anger. "Spartan what's going on" asked Kakashi suddenly appearing beside me. I turned my head and noticed he was looking at Sasuke with concern in his eyes. "Never mind I'll leave you two alone". I nodded as he turned around and walked to the rest of the group and hurried them along and out of earshot.

I turned back to Sasuke and asked again, "Why do you want vengeance"? His head shot up and looked me in the eyes, barely restrained fury was in his eyes, deep sadness and loneliness I had seen in one too many Spartans eyes.

"What would you do if you found your entire clan dead"? His fists tightened but he never looked away from me. "What if you saw your older brother cut your parents down in front of you, forced you to watch it happen again and again"? Finally tears started to build. "What if it was your fault for being too weak to protect them" he said in a voice filled with sorrow. I took in everything he said, and sorted it in my mind.

"Sasuke" I said coldly while I hardened my gaze. His own eyes flinched away from mine. "Do you want vengeance for your clan or do you want vengeance for your pride". He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean" he asked confusion lacing his voice?

"Do you want vengeance against your brother because he killed your clan"? I spoke with hard comfort, his eyes hardened and he nodded. But I saw just the smallest amount of hesitation. "Or do you want vengeance for him calling you weak"? His eyes widened.

Kakashi POV

Uneasiness accompanied our little troupe. We had just a few minutes before put some distance between ourselves and Spartan who seemed to be talking to Sasuke about a sensitive subject involving his clan. I let out a ragged breath. "I hope nothing bad happens" I said quietly.

Minutes passed and the uneasiness only grew. "What's taking them so long" shouted Naruto? "I'm bored, I want to eat some Ichiraku Ramen, I-"he was cut short as Sakura smashed him over the head with her fist.

"Shut up" she yelled back. She breathed in and out to calm herself and put her hands on her hips. "Besides Naruto, it's not like you the only one" she said more calmly.

"Come on now guys relax, I'm sure they will be here soon" I said in a hope of defusing the growing tension. The sounds of footsteps on the road behind me caught my attention. I turned around to see Spartan and Sasuke who seemed to be thinking deeply walked up to us. I looked at Spartan in a questioning manner, but he shook his head and mouthed a no. I nodded. "Well now that everyone's here, let's keep moving shall we".

Normal POV

They all kept walking but now at a higher pace so they could reach the village faster. Night fell and everyone set up their tents, as Spartan and Kakashi kept watch over the area. Team 7 switched with them so that they could set up their own tents. Spartan ended up having to set up to tents one in front of the other, with the front one having a slit down the back so he could lie down and extend fully. He draped a cover over the split between the two tents to stop any wind from getting in and disturbing his sleep, after that was done Naruto and Sasuke set up some traps around their campsite.

Everyone sat around a campfire Tsunami had started and waited for her to finish cooking the fish caught in a nearby river courtesy of Inari. "Wow Inari you caught so many fish" praised Naruto loudly. Inari blushed slightly from the compliment and laughed a bit.

"It's no surprise, Inari here despite what he may say is a genius when it comes to fishing" Said Tazuna full of pride. "Even I can't keep up with him anymore". Everyone laughed together at the blush Inari now sported.

"Everyone foods done" called Tsunami. She handed a fair few fish to John and to everyone's surprise started to hand them around after receiving a glare from Tsunami, who was now smiling happily. "Thank you for the help Spartan" she said happily. Everyone ate and talked about their lives, telling a few funny things and embarrassing moments about each other and other people they knew.

Spartan didn't speak much; all he had was war stories, not really things to speak about in this atmosphere. Sasuke I was somewhat distracted but occasionally entered the conversation. "Hey Chief why don't you tell us some stories about your life" asked Naruto? Said person looked up and shook his head.

"There's not much I want to tell, that wouldn't leave you all sick to the stomach or at least questioning my sanity" He replied. Everyone was quiet. But to everyone's surprise it was Sasuke who spoke first.

"Try me" he said strongly. Everyone nodded in agreement. John sighed but agreed. _"Well I can tone down the violence at least"_ he thought. John proceeded to talk about some of the time he spent during the war. He spoke little about the Halo rings and their purpose but he did speak of the battles he was involved in. He avoided all subjects avoiding the Flood. He wouldn't dare to show them those things. In the end they all held a lot more respect for the Spartan who had survived and seen so much.

Tazuna yawned loudly and noticed that Inari had fallen asleep. "Well I think I'm going to bed now, gotta wake up fresh and our little fisher hear fell asleep quite some time ago" said Tazuna sleepily. Everyone else agreed and went to their respective tents. Sakura and Tsunami went to one together; Sasuke, Naruto and Inari did the same, Tazuna and Kakashi went to their own tents and John remained sitting at the fire, taking the first watch

Morning came quickly. John awoke from dreamless sleep, having switched with Kakashi half way through the night. He could hear everybody else walking around packing up. He got up himself and proceeded to do the same.

Tsunami POV

I walked beside Spartan on our way to Konoha enjoying the silent company he provided. Despite what I went through, he still made me feel like I could trust and rely on him. "I wonder what happened to Kaiza after all that" asked Tazuna questioningly. I suddenly realized after Inari and my kidnapping, Kaiza had been seen nowhere. A sudden anger boiled through me that I had never felt before.

"Well he better not show his face in front of me again, or I'll take what makes him a man and force it down his throat" I yelled venomously. Tazuna and Inari looked like I had grown a second head. "What" I said coming out more like a whip then a question. They both turned back murmuring about 'scary daughters/mothers', and 'feeling sorry for the next guy'. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi cringed at the unwanted mental image, while Sakura agreed silently.

Suddenly Spartan and Kakashi stopped at the same time and took on defensive stances, Team 7 following shortly after. Inari, Tazuna and I were moved together and surrounded by the ninjas and Spartan. "Well well, look what we have here, I never thought I'd see you again honey" said a man coming out of the forest. He was accompanied by twenty others surrounding our group on all sides. I recognized him instantly.

"Kaiza you bastard how dare you show your face again" shouted Tazuna angrily. Kaiza laughed loudly and a sudden malicious gleam filled his eyes. I didn't recognize the man standing in front of me at all, the persona I had been tricked by, was truly this monster. I began to cry, I didn't know why, but suspected it had something to do with reality finally hitting me.

John POV

I heard sobs and turned to see Tsunami crying, barely holding onto the thin line of reality she had left. I turned around and placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "Please 'sob'... don't... betray 'sob' me" she said in-between sobs and tears. Anger rose in me that I recognized, but I gave no effort towards controlling it.

I don't know why, but I pulled her into hug. "What do you want me to do" I asked. She pulled away and with venom dripping of each word she spoke.

"Kill them all" I nodded in response and my hand travelled towards the handle of Kubikiribocho which was hidden by my massive size. I drew the blade quickly and charged.

Normal POV

Everyone could only watch as carnage was reduced to a whimpering child in the face of John's wrath. John slashed, smashed, impaled, tore, twisted, ripped and broke the men around them. Within seconds he had killed the first five with a single swing of Kubikiribocho, bisecting them all at the waist (Killing Spree). One charged from the side in attempt to flank John, but instead found him impaled on the end of John's blade and being used like hammer on another crushing them both. John swung the weapon around the flat of his blade striking another in the head causing it to shatter and spray across the road from the sudden pressure, during the swing John released the blade and it flew through the air decapitating another and then imbedding itself into a tree tip first. John ran forward and dodged a swing from a blade by a midget of a man, that somewhat reminded John of Gato. John brought his leg up and brought it down on the midgets head caving it in (Killing Frenzy), then proceeded to rush another man by grabbing an arm and ripping it off, the man screamed in agony and terror, but was quickly silenced with a kick that caved his head in. By the eleventh guy 5 other men had run away, 2 were frozen in fear pissing themselves and the last three had charged in blind fear. John was faster though, he grabbed the first guy bye the head and twisted viciously, removing his head and then proceeding to throw it at another one knocking him down. The last one barely stood a chance alone. He was grabbed and thrown with such force at the still imbedded Kubikiribocho that he was sliced in half on his way past. John walked over to his blade and removed it with a single hand. By this time one of the frozen men had regained his senses enough to run leaving the other behind. John walked over to the downed man and caved his chest in by stomping on it, leaving the man to suffocate on his own blood. He walked up to the frozen man and lifted the blade and brought it down, splitting the man vertically.

Kaiza could only watch in fear and awe at the giant of a man literally cleaving his way through all of his men. Bye the time he realized it he was already kneeling in front of Tsunami, who eyes were screaming murder. And that's what she did, with a kunai courtesy of Kakashi; Tsunami slashed Kaiza's throat open. Everyone sweat dropped when she seemed to glow from such a thing. "Well let's keep moving" said Tazuna, though internally he was very worried about his daughter's mental state.

As they moved along the last gurgles of life could be heard from a man (Running Riot)

The group a couple of hours later arrived at the massive gates of Konoha. Tsunami and Inari were in awe, while John was only mildly impressed. When you get used to seeing 29 km long super carriers, it's hard to be impressed. Two men standing by the gate noticed them especially the giant standing by them. "Kakashi your back from the mission in Wave, how'd it go" asked guard 1? Kakashi waved his hand.

"No it was easy; a complication turned out to be nothing and even got some training in for these three" replied Kakashi. Guard 1 nodded and then motioned to John, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. "Ah, due to some circumstances these four would like to join our village, since we're on our way to see the Hokage anyway we'll take them along with us". Guard 1 nodded again.

"Okay, present your passports and you can pass" Guar 2 said. After Team 7 were passed they all proceeded to the Hokage's Tower. John noticed the carved faces on the cliff, and came to the conclusion it was done in respect.

"Hey once this is done who wants' to go for ramen" asked Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"Is ramen all you think about Naruto" she tiredly. "But no, I'm going home then taking a shower and going to sleep, I'm exhausted". Naruto seem a bit dejected but brightened up again.

"What about you four, want a taste of the god's have blessed" he asked.

"No if we get permission, I'm going to be helping Tsunami and Inari settle in, since I already know the village a little" said Tazuna. Naruto nodded in understanding and turned to John.

"I'll be discussing my past with your leader" is all he said. Everyone was quiet but they understood.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll go with you" said Kakashi, who once again was reading his little orange book.

"Same here, maybe some food will help relax my nerves" said Sasuke, much to Naruto's surprise.

They finally arrived at the tower and with permission headed up to the Hokage's office. When they arrived Kakashi knocked on the door and waited. "Enter" was heard from the other side of the door. John noted the voice was rough and ragged indicating it came from an elderly man. When they went inside John was proven right, he also noted the two figures hiding themselves behind the old man and flinched when John looked right at them. "Ah Team 7, it's good to have you back, I take it the mission was a success" said the Hokage, while noting the giants direction of sight was on his hidden ANBU. Kakashi nodded and handed over a scroll which John guessed held the report. The Hokage looked it over, nodded, pulled out a stamp and slammed it down. "Congratulations on your first succefully completed C-Rank mission Team 7". Naruto cheered in happiness, while Sakura and Sasuke smiled, Sasuke more inwardly but a smile none the less.

"Lord Hokage our client and his family would like to join our village, with your permission of course" said Kakashi respectfully. The Hokage smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Tazuna, you and your family are welcome in our village" said the Hokage, he then pulled out some papers and placed some signatures on them. "Sign these papers and give them to my secretary, she will give you a small fee to help pay for some housing". Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari bowed in respect and left. The Hokage then turned his sight back to Kakashi. "Kakashi who is your new companion" The Hokage asked. Kakashi motioned for me to speak up.

John POV

I stepped forward slowly and unaggressive so as not to surprise the two hidden figures, I also noted the Hokage's small smirk at the deliberate gesture. "I am Master Chief Spartan-117 sir" I said in form, probably a reaction to knowing this old man was the leader of this village. "If you find it easier sir, you can also use Chief or Spartan".

The Hokage nodded. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the leader of Konohagakure, welcome" he said in a grandfatherly tone. I relaxed slightly.

"I wish to join you village as a soldi- ninja sir" I said. Hiruzen nodded and pulled out some papers and begun signing them, then handed them to me which I nodded in thanks.

"Now what is your ninja rank" Hiruzen asked curiously. I threw a look towards Kakashi and he nodded. Kakashi coughed into his hand gaining Hiruzen's attention.

"I believe instating him as Jounin will be most effective Lord Hokage" said Kakashi. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, but motioned for him to continue. "His capability in taijutsu most likely exceeds that of even Maito Guy using the gates and he can even compete and win against me when I use the Sharingan". Hiruzens eyes widened at this confession. "He can do all this without the assistance of chakra". Hiruzens jaw dropped. "Though that seems to be all he's good at. He has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... yet".

"What do you mean yet Kakashi" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Within a month of meeting him he has shown chakra control that would make our medics seem like amateurs, and he learned all the academy Jutsu within a week and mastered them, he's also capable of tree walking, but has to compensate for his immense weight" said Kakashi. Hiruzens jaw got lower and lower to the ground each passing moment. "I should also mention he only gained the ability to use chakra a month ago". Hiruzen was now like a gaping fish.

After composing himself Hiruzen spoke. "Spartan we welcome you to our village and to the ranks of our ninja, as a Jounin". I nodded in response. "You may leave". Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded and left, but Kakashi and I stayed behind. Kakashi raised a brow. "Is there something else"? Kakashi nodded, his eyes taking on a deadly serious look which got the same reaction from Hiruzen. Hiruzen motioned and the two figures have revealed themselves. "Leave us" They nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen ran through some hand sign's and the room glowed lightly. "We can now speak freely without the worry of eavesdropping".

"Spartan your turn" said Kakashi. I nodded and stepped forward. I slowly pulled out the same recording device from back in wave, which already had the chip in it. I placed it in front of the Hokage. He raised a brow in question.

'What I'm about to show you, should never leave this room, also the rest of Team 7 and Tazunas family already know about my past" I said strongly. Hiruzen nodded, easily understanding the seriousness of my voice.

I Started the Recording.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

**I have been reading the reviews and it has come to my attention that some readers would prefer if John didn't have a harem with the argument of no sex drive. While others argue that he needs many women to get it started, in addition to the fact he has Stamina that makes Naruto look normal, so they also argue he is too much for one woman to handle. Harem is looking pretty good here (Also a pain in the arse).**

Tsunami POV

After leaving the office with my father and son, we quickly made our way around looking for a nice place to settle. After about two and a half hours, some swearing and getting lost, we finally found an average sized home, with four bedrooms, one bathroom and toilet, kitchen with attached dining room and a small living room; mostly the same as our old home, just all on the same floor now.

I eventually left our new home with the little money we had left, to do some grocery shopping for tonight's dinner. "I wonder if Spartan will be staying with us" I asked aloud. This question brought a small shiver of delight up my spine at the concept of living with Spartan.

"Ma'am, ma'am that will be two hundred and forty Ryo" said the vegetable grocer. I looked up in surprise, and looked around to find myself in the market district of Konoha with an already very large bag in my hand from all my subconscious purchases.

"Sorry just a little distracted" I said as I handed over the money with a smile, which was returned by the grocer.

"Have a good afternoon" said the grocer loudly as I left. I waved back and made my way home. On my way home I came across a very unusual sight, which is putting it lightly.

Spartan was standing in the middle of the road, with people walking around him like water parts around a stone in a river. "Spartan" I called out happily. He turned his head in my direction and I had to stop myself from falling to ground and laughing. Spartan stood there with the eyes of a lost and frightened child in the middle of a crowd. He begun awkwardly making his way towards me or he would have if the people in front of him didn't start parting as he moved forward and came back together behind him.

"Ma'am, it is good to see you again" said Spartan with a slight undertone of nervousness. He appeared to be very uncomfortable in such a large crowd.

I smile back and simply made a follow gesture, to which he nodded and began following. The action left me feeling somewhat dominant. "So do you have a place to sleep Spartan" I asked neutrally?

"No ma'am, the Hokage provided me with a sum of money to help settle down, but I failed to ask where I could get information for living quarters" he said stoically. I nodded my head but I'm sure I had a large grin on my face.

"Would you like to stay with Inari, Tazuna and I" I asked casually. He seemed to think for a moment before looking up and then back to ground level.

"I will have to decline; I have already imposed on you enough since my time in the Land of Waves" he said calmly. Well he might think that, but I wouldn't have any of it. I stopped and turned around to face Spartan...'s chest. I coughed and looked up and stared into his eyes.

John POV

When Tsunami turned around and looked directly at me, I had a sudden feeling that saying no in any form would not be in my best interest at the time. "Though on second thought, it would save time and money, so yes I will stay with you, thank you" I said. She visibly brightened up and smiled.

"That's great" She chirped. She turned around and with an obvious skip in her step; we walked back to her home. The walk was quiet but not in a strained way, it was relaxed and comfortable. I followed behind her, carrying the bag's she passed off to me to carry. When we finally reached Tsunami's new home we were greeted with the sight of Tazuna suspiciously sneaking off with Naruto, sporting grins that screamed mischievous.

"Where are you going father" asked Tsunami, obviously missing the obvious. He turned around and looked at us with a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto has informed that I am needed by the Hokage for my awesome skills in creating works of art... So I might be late for dinner" he said seriously, then sprinted of with Naruto.

"Strange" she said. I shook my head and we proceeded inside.

Normal POV

We leave John and Tsunami in favour of checking on our resident Hokage.

Hiruzen sat in silence, just minutes before cancelling all his listed appointments for the day. He had just finished re-watching the recording John had left behind for him to view. He said nothing as he smoked his pipe, thinking everything over. He had been left chilled and in awe of the man that had just joined his village. "So much war and suffering in his life, yet he still came out of it ready to fight again" Hiruzen mumbled to himself. "He will become a great asset despite his age". He suddenly shivered when one of the less pleasant moments in John life came to the forefront of his mind. Something he had skipped when showing it to Team 7.

"_Flashback"_

_John reached forward and paused the recording. "Something the matter Spartan" asked Kakashi. He nodded in response._

"_This part of the recording coming up is something I skipped when showing it to Team 7" Said John stoically. Kakashi narrowed his eyes but relaxed again after realizing he was about see what was skipped anyway. "You will understand why I skipped this part, but before that I have to inform you of just a couple things". He breathed in and then out. "During a mission on another planet, inside a forerunner outpost, we encountered an alien parasite that threatened all life in the universe, a parasite so dangerous and deadly that we thought the war would be lost for both ourselves and the covenant"._

"_How could a parasite be so dangerous" asked Kakashi, curious about a parasite capable of endangering two intergalactic super powers._

"_You will see why, but all you need to know is that they were called the 'Flood'" he said seriously, then started the recording again. What Hiruzen and Kakashi saw horrified them and immediately understood why he had with held it. The floods were a parasite bent on the consumption and integration of all sentient life in the galaxy. They watched as John and Cortana who turned out to be an advanced Artificial Intelligence; used the Halo ring known as installation four destroy the last remaining flood forms._

_When the recording ended with John falling asleep inside his pod, both ninja were still in shock. "Spartan, thank you for not showing Team 7 that part of your life" said Hiruzen quietly. John nodded in response. A realization suddenly came over Hiruzen. "When you eradicated the flood at least one hundred years ago, that means you saved our world and our way of life before they came to be" he said as he stood up. He then bowed to John taking both him and Kakashi by surprise,"and for that I am truly grateful"._

"_You don't need to thank me sir, I was only doing my job" said John stoically._

"_Flashback End"_

Hiruzen let out a breath and thought for a moment. "ANBU" he said. Two masked people stepped from their cover; one was male and the other female. The man wore a bear mask and the women wore a cat mask.

"Yes lord Hokage" the two ANBU said.

"Cat, deliver this message to Tsunade" said Hiruzen as he handed her a letter he just finished writing and sealed with his stamp. "Tell her she is ordered to return, or I will come get her myself while bringing all ANBU to do so", the women known as cat nodded and disappeared with shunshin. "Bear I want you to send a message through Jariaya's spy network telling him to come to Konoha immediately", Bear nodded and shunshin'd off to fulfil his mission. "I think it's time to turn over the title".

John POV

I hopped out of the shower I was taking and grabbed the towel of the rack and begun drying myself. Reality was it was just two normal towels sowed together to form a towel large enough to be used by me. "Dinner's ready "I heard Tsunami call out. I dressed in the same clothes' I had been wearing since the land of the Waves and noticed the slight smell they were building.

"I need some new clothing" I thought aloud. Little did I know Tsunami was standing on the other side of the door and had heard my statement, she walked of giggling to herself. A cold shiver ran up my spine. "I'm really starting to miss my armour".

Normal POV

Elsewhere, a man with a large amount of white hair being tied of into a ponytail coming down his back was quickly making his way towards Konoha having received an urgent message from his old teacher through his spy network. "I hope everything is okay" he said as he picked up his pace.

In another location a woman with long blonde hair and quite the large bust has just been tricked into coming back to Konoha, a process which involved, 15 bottles of sake, many promise's and a man while she is there. Cat found herself slightly depressed at the sight of the greatest Kunoichi heavily inebriated.

Back at the village we find Tazuna and Naruto on the run from many ninja covered in fluoro orange paint after be tricked into a fake dango stand built courtesy of Tazuna, which exploded covering them head to toe in the said fluoro orange paint. The ninja were female's coming from the hot springs after bathing. "You bastards, how dare you use my precious dango as a lure for pranks, I'll kick your ass's, then torture you and then kick your ass's again for the hell of it" shouted the resident dango lover Anko Mitarashi.

They were eventually caught and suffered a beating, a torture session and some humiliation that left them in the hospital for two days. Subsequently they remembered nothing of the night accept running for their lives'.

In the morning after having arrived at Tsunamis house the night previously, John was setting up in his current clothes, ready to go look for some suitable clothing. He had the feeling all night he should wake up early and his instincts rarely betrayed him, so he woke up early to go clothes shopping. He bought himself the basic necessities and would have to suffer a few days without any other clothing, because the stores had nothing in his size so it had to be custom made, expensive but also comfortable.

He walked slowly down the middle of the street, people once again parting around him. His stomach grumbled, this shocked John considering he was trained to go days without food or water, sometimes weeks. He looked around and noticed a stand named 'Ichiraku Ramen', about ten meters ahead of him. He remembered Naruto making mention of ramen and concluded it was food. He approached the stand and stepped inside, immediately taking notice of a familiar blonde head of hair and blinding orange jumpsuit. Naruto turned to look at the newcomer and smiled widely. John took notice of the many bandages and patches he was sporting on face. He didn't ask.

"Hey Chief finally come to try the heavenly ramen" he said loudly and happily. John nodded in response and took a seat on a stool. The stool let out a small screech of metal and John immediately stood back up. "Wow, how much do you weigh Chief, those chairs were specially made to support members of the Akimichi clan". John remained standing and waited for his order to be taken.

"Around two hundred and seventy kilos, but I may have gained some muscle mass during the war so probably more" replied John stoically. A girl walked in from the back and took notice of the John and gasped.

"Ah sorry, we didn't notice you enter, I apologize" she said quickly as she bowed. John simply waved it off and placed his order for some Miso ramen. Naruto was still in shock at the discovery of John's weight, but when a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him he quickly forgot and began swallowing the contents.

John's order arrived a few minutes later and picked it up and began eating. "Umm, you can take a seat if you wish sir" suggested the girl timidly. Naruto laughed a bit, leaving the girl confused.

"It's not that he doesn't want to Ayame, but he can't, he weighs too much" then Naruto laughed loudly at the shocked expression on the girl known as Ayame's face.

They both heard a bowl put down and looked back and their eyes widened. John had within seconds cleaned his bowl and set it down. "Thank you ma'am for the food", said john as he placed the required amount down, nodded at Naruto and left. Naruto and Ayame remained there still staring at the spot John was standing in.

"Damn, now I have competition" said Naruto as he went back to fifth bowl of ramen. Ayame nodded slowly.

Tsunami POV

Was I angry, no, was I annoyed, no, I was absolutely infuriated. It turned out that Spartan had left early in the morning according to Inari, who was woken up by his moving around. "Mum calm down I'm sure he's just gone for a walk" said Inari trying to placate is raging mother.

Last time this happened, the villagers in Wave avoided her for entire week in case of a repeat. He may just be a kid, but Inari could see that his mom was attracted... hang on let me rephrase that... was absolutely without question in love with Spartan.

"Well he could have told me he was going out early" I said angrily. Inari raised an eyebrow.

"Just you mum" Inari asked? I stopped and realized how that sounded. Heat quickly found home in my cheeks.

"Of course not just me, he could have told any one of us... on that matter where is your grandfather" Tsunami asked completely forgetting about her anger? Inari shrugged his shoulders.

Tazuna POV

"To feel young again" I said happily. A sudden pain shot through my body and I screamed.

John POV

"Have to say, that ramen tasted good" I said casually. After I left I found myself going around to the many different food stands and restaurants around the village, with a hunger I hadn't felt in years. "Okay, I've been to Akimichi clans BBQ, Ichiraku ramen, the tea house quite enjoyed the relaxed feeling, and now I have... a dango shop". I stopped and looked up to find myself in front of the rumoured dango shop that is famous in the village.

"Hey big guy, are you going to stand in entrance all day or are you going to let others past" said a female voice. I turned around and looked down at the same time, to find myself looking at a woman with light brown pupil-less eyes, with violet hair, dressed in a tan trench coat, dark orange skirt and a mesh body suit which did nothing to hide her figure. "Hey, are you going to move" she raised her voice a bit, annoyance clear.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to interfere, just wanted to try this dango a lot of the villagers are talking about" I said politely as I moved out of the way. For reasons I don't know she looked shocked.

Anko POV

I made my way to my favourite dango shop, ignoring the glares directed at me and tuning out the blatantly loud whispers about me. It's my favourite dango shop because it's the only one that is more interested in my money then it is my reputation, plus the place does make great dango. As I neared the place I felt myself break into a small skip, but that quickly stopped when I saw a giant of a man standing in front of the door way. I walked up behind him admiring the large and well toned figure that the black muscle shirt showed.

"Hey big guy, are you going to stand in the entrance all day or are you going to let others past" I said cheekily. He turned around and looked down at me, not as in I was less than him it was just that I was literally below is line of sight as close as I was. He simply looked at me, and I thought great another pervert blown away by my body. Curiously I didn't see any lust in his eyes at all, just a well trained eye looking me over inch by inch. I shuddered, that was the look only kage's could pull off. Getting annoyed that he wasn't moving I spoke again "Hey, are you going to move" annoyance clear in my voice.

He stepped aside and spoke "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to interfere, just wanted to try this dango a lot of the villagers are talking about" he said politely, which surprised me since only Kurenai really spoke to me that way. I could feel a little respect building for this man.

But then I realized something, this giant of a man seemed to make it out that he's never tried dango before and if that's the case, I as a dango connoisseur must introduce him to the pleasures of dango. Plus it will give me points with the shop owner for bringing in more customers. "Well if you've never had dango before, let me guide you child" she said in a wise tone, letting a small smile meet her lips. He didn't say anything... at all; my smile started to fade, but just before it disappeared he spoke.

"Thank you ma'am, I would like to take you up on that offer" he said stoically. My smile became a wide grin.

"All right, let's get you some dango" I said as I grabbed his well toned and muscular arm and pulled him in to the shop. I nodded to the owner. "The usual for me and the original for the newbie here" I said as I pointed at the giant. The owner nodded and started to work, with that same cold but relaxed face he always had. I led him to a table at the back o the shop and I sat down.

He lightly sat himself down and I could hear a small creak coming from the chair, but it silenced itself. He seemed to let out a breath. "Thank you for doing this ma'am" he said politely again. I waved him off.

"Nah, it's no problem, but seriously stop with the ma'am thing, you're making feel old" I said bluntly.

"Sorry miss, I'll reframe from saying so" he replied. I face palmed.

"Just call me Anko, all my friends do... by the way what's your name I never got it" I said sheepishly.

"Master Chief Spartan-117, Spartan or Chief will also suffice" he said stoically. I got annoyed.

"I asked your name not your title" I said with an undercurrent of venom, hey it's all for intimidation, my job tends to bleed over sometimes. He shook his head, I frowned deeper. "Why won't you tell me"?

"Sorry mis-" I glared at him, "Anko, but my actual name is extremely private matter that only a few know off" he said coldly. I stared at him hard, waiting for him to break under my gaze, he held, so I narrowed my eyes, he followed suit, I gave up.

"Well until you tell me your name I guess I'll call you big guy, or giant from now on" she said smiling.

John POV

I sighed tiredly, it was generally only Cortana who could make me this tired, but it seems that this entire world's populace was capable of it. "Fine, I'll tell" I said and leaned forward. Anko smiled and leaned forward as well. "Please keep in mind that for me my name is a very personal matter and ask you to only refer to me as such privately and as chief or Spartan publicly". She smiled wider and nodded, it didn't make me feel any better.

"_You got it big guy"_ she whispered cheerfully. Somehow I think this world is going to be whole lot more stressful than the war.

"My name is John".

**The dreaded character development, will the gods of FANFICTION have mercy upon me 'never', damnit. Well anyway yeah probably a couple chapters of character development and filler, for story length. Also the chosen girls for John harem are, "Tsunami (personal choice), Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko and Mei Terumi are all reviewer choice. I limited it to five, and chose those with the highest number of requests. Anyway, Thank you for reading and i hope you continue to do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to Wright my fanfics in favour of people who may have already watched or begun to watch or play the series in my fanfics. So not only does it save time but people can proceed to read the story and not spend half a decade reading the same description from multiple fanfics. Unless I decide the character needs a serious uniform change.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Whisper"_

"**Shouting, yelling, screaming, ECT"**

"Internal speech_"_

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon speaking"**

"**Flashback"**

**In the reviews a few readers would like it if I added Koyuki to the mix. I will have to say no, not because I don't think she works, but this is my first Fan fiction and I don't want to push my luck in the number of personalities I have to remember, sorry.**

Anko POV

Walking down the road to my apartment, once again ignoring the spiteful and hate filled glares, and muting out the loud whispers, I thought back to the talk I had with the muscular giant of a man called John. Though he seems to have a thing about his name, don't know why.

"_Flashback"_

"_So your name's John" I said casually. I suddenly stood up, "hey everyone this guy's name is J-" and before I knew it I was being held against a large well built muscular chest, with one arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I smirked under is hand. "Mmm" I tried to speak. The hand over my mouth pulled away._

"_I told you not to tell anyone" he said coldly into my ear. I shivered, not in fear or nervousness but sheer joy, all because I had a new person to mess with. He seemed to understand as his arm tightened around my waist, actually starting to hurt a bit. My smile dropped a bit, damn he was being serious._

"_Sorry I was just screwing around; I wasn't actually going to tell anybody" I said cheerfully. I turned my head back to look at him and saw him nod. I turned back and noticed all the eyes on us. Which is when I realized the position we were in. I was sitting in his lap, with his now loosened arm still holding me there."What you got a problem" I said threateningly. Everybody turned back to their meals muttering and whispering, some not being of the pleasant and annoyed kind._

"_Are you going to move mi- Anko" he said, correcting himself at my name. I smiled mischievously._

"_Nope" I said happily._

"_Flashback End"_

And I remained sitting in his lap the entire time I was there, even after he had finished his dango he remained there until I got up. Thinking back I didn't feel the tell tale signs of arousal most men got when a woman like me came into contact with them. Damn he's got some self control.

I was just outside my apartment, I pulled out my keys from my back pocket, and when I was about to unlock my door a hand came over my mouth and pulled me away. I immediately reached for my pouch and felt nothing, shit I had taken it off when I was eating and forgot to put it back on, again. I decided to move for kicking but found my legs be held by another two sets of arms, arms that were attached to a duo of clearly un-sober men, double shit.

John POV

I had spent at least 3 hours in that shop and by the time Anko had gotten up to leave it was dark. Plus the fact she walked away so quickly she forgot her pouch and even forgot to pay. That was a hard blow to my brand new wallet. After paying I had asked the owner where she lived because she forgot her pouch, he sighed and answered fluently like he had practised. "It's not the first time she's left it here" he said simply. I nodded.

I now find myself travelling down the road to where I assume her apartment is, quickly checking I hadn't dropped the pouch I looked back up. I came to an apartment block and made my way upstairs until I found the correctly numbered door. I didn't bother knocking as I had noticed the keys on the ground in front of the door. I picked them up and pocketed them; I then moved down the stairs and stopped. I relaxed and opened my senses, since it was quiet; it was easy to hear loud laughter and yells of 'snake whore'.

I took of running, following the sound through small alleyways and down the back roads of the village. As I rounded the corner where the laughing and yelling was loudest I stopped and peered around. I saw Anko being held down in a clearing by three men, all of them ripping her clothes off. "You don't think you get to live in our village without paying some kind of price do you whore" said one man angrily as he ripped at her mesh body suit, revealing her breasts.

"Bastard's, once I'm free I'll fucking rip your dicks of and force feed them through your ass" Anko screamed in fury, the same man from before snarled before raising his hand and delivering a blow to her face. Well would have if I didn't have the sole of my boot say hello to his face. "John" Anko yelled happily and if one had looked, would have found her holding back tears. But the other two men were now standing watching the un-moving body of their companion, not noticing that I had now moved Anko and stood in front of her. The rise and fall of his chest showed he was just unconscious.

"Asshole what the hell do you think you're doing" yelled a second man. I didn't bother answering I just charged forward... intent on teaching an invaluable and unforgettable lesson.

Anko POV

To say I was glad would be an understatement, I was fucking jumping for joy, and well I would be if the only thing covering we wasn't a shredded mesh body suit. I held back tears- hey I have a reputation- as John stood in front of me intending to be an impassable wall. "Asshole what the hell do you think you're doing" yelled one of the men, the one that had been intent on exposing her womanhood. John said nothing as he charged forward delivering a vicious right hook to the man who spoke. The distinct crunch of a breaking nose rang through clearing; John continued by pivoting around him and delivering another right hook to the man's abdomen causing him to crunch over Johns arm, he was finished off when John brought his left elbow on the back of the man's head, slamming him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Bastard" yelled the last man as he lashed out at John. He seemed to have forgotten he was smashed and in the end found himself smashed into the ground head first by John who had simply swayed out of the punch's path, grabbed the man from behind and bridged backwards slamming the upper half of the man's body into the ground with a loud thud, unfortunaly for the receiver he wasn't unconscious, he stayed there groaning on the ground.

John stood back up and approached me, his guard up the entire way. He looked me over then turned away."Don't like what you see John" I teased. He ignored me and walked over to the trench coat that was thrust aside from earlier, picked it up and walked back making sure his eyes were even with mine.

"Here" he said gently, surprising me slightly, as he handed my trench coat over. He turned away allowing me to cover myself.

"I-I'm done" I said with a stutter. Did I just stutter, hell no. He turned back and offered a hand. I took it gratefully and pulled myself up, but halfway up my legs gave out, I fell forward preparing to meet ground. I instead felt large arms surround me and lift me up. I opened my eyes to find myself being carried bridal-style in John's arms.

"I'll carry you back" he said reverting to his original tone. I tried to push myself off but found I had no strength, in fact when I looked at my hand it was shaking. Then the reality of the situation hit me. I was nearly raped by a trio of drunken slobs, looking to take their frustrations out on me. I couldn't hold back my tears as I cried loudly.

John POV

I just walked calmly and lightly so as not to disturb Anko as she slept, an occasional sob coming from her. She had cried herself asleep minutes before back in the clearing. A passing team of ninja on patrol came upon the situation and I informed them of what had happened. They then took the three men away intent on taking them to a man name Ibiki, who saw Anko as a sort of surrogate daughter. I didn't ask and informed I would take her back. They had said no and tried to remove her but she had latched onto my shirt, so unless they were taking my shirt, which they weren't, it's my only one, she was going with me. They conceded and moved off.

I arrived at her apartment and remembered the keys in my pocket, but my hands were full holding Anko up. "This could be worse" I said quietly. Suddenly my instincts screamed move and move I did, just narrowly avoiding a kunai aimed for my upper thigh. I turned to look at my attacker finding myself looking at a woman with raven black hair and strangely enough red eyes with an additional ring.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Anko" she said venomously as she drew another kunai. A mumble was heard then a yawn. We both looked at the person in my arms to find her awake. She looked at me and smiled, I noted the confused look appear on the other woman's feature's.

"Thank you John" she said before falling asleep again. I let a small smile grace my face, and suddenly felt confused at the action, but threw it away as nothing.

I looked back up at the other woman who had slightly relaxed but still kept her kunai on hand. "Explain" she demanded. I nodded.

"I will but first I think I should lay her down" I said calmly. She nodded, then pulled a key from her pouch and moved forward and unlocked Anko's apartment door. I raised an eyebrow but filed it away for later. I moved forward and past the red eyed woman and proceeded with directions from the other woman to Anko's bedroom and laid her down, she still had a tight hold of my shirt which only tightened as I tried to pull away. I sighed. "I am not leaving the shirt".

Kurenai POV

I watched the giant man as he proceeded through Anko's home with my directions. I noticed the smoothness of his step and noted he was most likely trained. He laid Anko on her bed and much to my surprise Anko refused to let go of the man's shirt. "I am not leaving the shirt" he said annoyed, voice obviously directed towards me. My eye twitched.

"Well to bad your getting out then you're going to explain to me what you were doing with her" I said annoyed. He looked at me, directly into my eyes and for a second I saw a hint of respect. He turned back to Anko and sighed.

"She was nearly raped by a group of men just a few moments ago" he said solemnly. I gasped and moved forward, I checked Anko over and saw no obvious signs accept for some loose mesh hanging below her coat. "The men were drunk, and calling her snake-"I stopped him from saying anymore bye holding up my hand.

"I know what people call her" I said sadly. "What happened to the men"?

"Some ninja on patrol took them to a man named Ibiki, I guessing he's the head of law enforcement here" He said. I shook my head.

"No he's the head of I&T unit" I said with a small smile, glad to see the men would suffer. I looked up and noted the raised eyebrow, "I&T unit stands for Interrogation and Torture Unit". He nodded in understanding. He looked down to Anko and I noticed the tired look on his face. "I take it you met Anko before... this" I asked?

"Yes I did, inside a dango shop" he replied, "Said something about showing me the greatness that is dango". I smiled gently and looked at Anko.

"That sounds like her" I said simply. Wait Anko generally only eats with me, Hana or Yugao and rarely any other women, let alone a man. "How did it go" I asked? He looked up at me his face saying it all.

"She's an exhausting woman to say the least; she spent at least 3 hour's eating while sitting on my lap the entire time" He said, "Even got me to tell her my name". He rubbed his forehead with his right hand. I stifled a giggle that sounded like her alright.

"You should consider yourself lucky she doesn't usually get so intimate with strangers" I said casually. I looked Anko over again and found she had rolled over finally letting go of the man's shirt. "Well I guess you can go now" I said bluntly. He nodded and stood up, I finally got to see how tall he was and to say I felt small would be an understatement. The last time I felt this small was when I stood next an adult as a child.

"I would like to ask about the name's she was called" he said seriously. I looked up and saw I wouldn't be able to tell him no, if his Kage level stare was anything to go by. I motioned outside the room and he left and before leaving I pulled the bed covers over Anko.

Outside the room I closed the door and found the man standing off to the side inside living room. "What would you like to know" I asked as I walked in, though I kept a promise to myself that I wouldn't reveal anything to personal.

"Just one, why was she called snake whore" he asked coldly. I sighed, this was a long story. I then explained how Anko used to be an apprentice to one of the three sannin, which I had to explain as well, specifically the snake sannin known as Orochimaru. I explained how he had turned traitor and as a result Anko was permanently labelled as a risk by some ninja and nuisance and traitor by the civilians. "Basically she's seen as a traitor by most simply by association" He asked, anger lightly flavouring his tone.

"Yes basically" I replied. He stood there unmoving thinking. "Does this affect how you see her now" I asked coldly. People usually cleared themselves out after finding out about her association with Orochimaru, this leaving her lonely and hurt, but despite that she always put's on a strong front.

"No it doesn't, and even if I knew about it before meeting her, all I would like to know if she still held loyalties to him and from what you told me she would like to do nothing more than skin him alive" he said angrily, obviously insulted by my assumption. I felt a bit of respect build for him. I loud bang came from a door being slammed open.

John POV

I turned towards the sound and was suddenly tackled by Anko who was crying again. "Don't go, please don't go John" she pleaded. I didn't know what to do, and I thought back to a moment where I saw another Spartan hugging a small girl to comfort her. Following that example I did the same. I closed my arms around her gently so as not to crush her and simply stood there as she cried.

A minute or two passed and she calmed down and fell asleep again. "It must have hit her harder than I thought it would" said the other woman sadly. "So your name's John" she questioned? I nodded in response. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi" she said as she held out a hand. I took it and saw her wince slightly and quickly loosened my grip.

"Master Chief Spartan-117, Spartan or Chief will suffice or John privately" I said in practise.

Tsunami POV

I was currently worried, it was late and Spartan still wasn't back yet. "Mum you should go to bed, Spartan can take care of himself, he's proven that" said Inari. I looked at him and sighed, he was right Spartan could look after himself.

"Yes your right, and on that matter of to bed with you" I said smiling as I chased Inari off. I looked outside the window again and saw no sin of him. "Be okay" I said pleadingly and walked to my room where I stripped down to my bra and panties, I put on a shirt and laid down on my bed, pulled up the covers and let sleep take me. But just before sleep took me I wondered, "Where's father".

Tazuna POV

I currently found myself tied down to a bed, where I saw the familiar face of the woman that had tortured Naruto and me, with gloves on. "Time for round two" she said then started cackling madly. I pleaded for mercy with zero results. It was a terrible nightmare that made me forget the last two days.

Normal POV

Similar pleads could be heard from Naruto who was triple strapped to his bed because he had escaped to go eat ramen.

The man with white hair arrived in Konoha just as the moon passed its peak, he quickly moved towards the tower. "Now to find out what's going on"? On his way there he had watched a giant of a man quickly deal with a trio of men attempting to rape a woman; he would have moved if other ninja hadn't shown up, so he let them deal with it moved on.

Cat was currently dragging a large breasted woman who was unconscious from drinking again down the road leading to Konoha. She was also with the woman's apprentice who was holding a small pig. "Does this happen often" Cat asked? The apprentice smile sheepishly and then looked down depressed.

"Sadly more often than I would like" she said with anime tears. Cat sweat dropped, her respect for the greatest kunoichi dropping a little lower.

Morning came and John woke to a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down seeing a familiar head of violet hair. Anko was currently asleep with her entire body lying on top of John like he was a bed and snuggled quite comfortably on top of John's chest. He had to stay the night because she had this time absolutely refused to let go.

John shifted a little, uncomfortable with the proximity to Anko. She groaned a bit.

Anko POV

When my bed moved a little it was enough to disturb my comfortable sleep and I woke up with a groan and sat up. I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn. It was a nice morning, sunlight lighting my room to comfortable level, the sound of birds and the rise and fall of my bed. Wait! What! I looked down and found myself straddling John. "We didn't have sex did we I asked" bluntly. His eyes rolled.

"No we didn't Anko, now would you please hop off I need to get back home" he asked politely. I smiled. I laid back down enjoying the feeling of his muscular chest against my own. "I'll take that as a no" he said while sighing.

"Thank you for last night by the way" I said gratefully. I sat back up, slightly missing the feeling of his chest. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. I got up and walked to my bathroom.

John POV

I didn't really understand the reason she kissed my cheek, but decided pass it of as nothing. After she had changed into her clothes I excused myself. "Thanks again John" Anko said.

"No problem" I said back. I nodded to her and made my way home. I got back and opened the door and went inside. I removed my boots and walked in to the corridor stopping at my room and entering. I put my things down and turned around to go to the bathroom intent on having a shower. Well would have if Tsunami wasn't standing in the doorway blocking me.

"Where were you" she asked smiling with her head tilted in curiosity. A complete contradiction from the feeling she was giving off.

"Damn"

**I just noticed that this chapter mainly involved Anko and Kurenai to a small extent. If i made Anko a bit to emotionally weak there please tell me so i can fix it if not... great. Thankyou for reading and i hope you continue to do so, Cya untill next chapter.**


End file.
